


Skin Beautification

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #634: Snape in Diagon Alley - Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skin Beautification

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #634: Snape in Diagon Alley - Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Skin Beautification

~

“Is this a hint, Potter?”

“Potter, hm? What’d I do now? And is what a hint?”

“Harry, then. And this is Madam Primpernelle’s skin clarifying cleanser.” 

“Okay. What about it?” 

“My skin isn’t exactly…beautiful.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with your skin. I had my mouth all over that skin last night.”

“Indeed.” 

“Would I do that if there was anything wrong with it?” 

“There was sex on offer. People often do odd things for sex.” 

“Not me. I get regular sex. _Fantastic_ sex. I lick you because I want to.” 

“Your argument is flawed.”

“Nope. Yours is. Shall I demonstrate?”

“…proceed—”  

~

“Still think you need Madam Primpernelle’s whatsit lotion?”

“You may have persuaded me otherwise. Although, if it wasn’t a hint, why is it in the bathroom? _You_ certainly don’t need it.” 

“I’m pleased you think so. George gave it to me.” 

“Weasley? Why?”

“It’s hush hush, but he bought them out recently. That’s a free sample of a new product line.” 

“How…suspicious. What does it do?” 

“It’s…er…” 

“Spit it out, Harry.” 

“It’s undercover lube.” 

“No wonder it felt so viscous when I tried it.” 

“You did?” 

“Certainly. It’s _beautifying_.”

“You don’t need it.” 

“I’m pleased you think so.” 

~


End file.
